The Forged Turnabout
by Cookie Blossom
Summary: There are always secrets in a relationship - some big, some small. But what about one so big that it changes lives?  Phoenix will find out what this does to a relationship the hard way.  This is the story why Miles Edgeworth wasn't in Apollo Justice...
1. Realisation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Phoenix Wright characters; they belong to Capcom.  
><strong>

**Authors note: Well.** **I always wondered why Edgeworth wasn't in Apollo Justice. It made me think about _why_ he wasn't there. So, I decided to write a short fic about it. (: This will be five**** chapters long. Contains spoilers for the last case of Apollo Justice. Please, read and review!**

The Forged Turnabout  
><strong>~Chapter One~<br>** R e a l i z a t i o n

Phoenix Wright stumbled out of the courthouse, his mind whirling, and his heart heavy.

_What just happened…?_

He shied away from the accusing glares, the whispers, the indiscreet pointing.

He looked up at the sky. It was raining – a storm was coming.

…_It matches my mood._

Phoenix fumbled for his cell phone – which was in his suit pocket. He turned it on, wiped the rain off the screen, and was just about to call his boyfriend to ask for him to come and pick him up, when he stopped.

…_I can't bear to be with someone now…_

…_I should walk._

_I need to be alone._

Phoenix started walking towards the apartment complex he lived in with 'The Demon Prosecutor' – Miles Edgeworth.

The rain was falling heavily – and Phoenix was getting soaked. He continued walking, feeling completely numb.

Eventually, he felt the need to sit down. His legs were wobbling, which made it hard, slightly painful, even, to walk.

Phoenix noticed a park on his left, and saw a bench. It wasn't being sheltered from the wind and rain, but Phoenix was past caring.

He blundered over to it, and sat down.

The rain was pelting down by this stage – and the wind was howling. Phoenix was completely soaked – he was shivering.

Phoenix put his briefcase down on the bench beside him, not caring that it too, was soaked.

He wasn't going to need it anymore.

Phoenix pulled his legs up to his chest, and began rocking. He needed to cry – but tears wouldn't come. Instead, his eyes felt sore.

_I can't believe…all these years…wasted._

Phoenix had started the day as he did any other day. He had gotten up, eaten breakfast – Miles had made them both pancakes - , had a shower, teased Miles about his entirely pink wardrobe, kissed the prosecutor goodbye, and watched the large flat-screen TV until he was late for Court.

He hadn't known that a simple mistake of trusting someone to give him evidence would change his entire life.

Phoenix's chest started heaving as he finally realized the consequence of being a generally trusting person. He had not enquired as to where the young girl had gotten the diary page from, and used it.

It had turned out to be forged.

_And now…_

_My attorneys badge has been taken from me._

_They all think that… it's my fault…all my fault..._

He felt completely empty and raw inside. Aside from Miles Edgeworth, his lover, Phoenix's attorneys badge was the only thing he had.

He had worked solidly for many years, just to earn the small, gold-plated badge. He had saved many people's lives – including his own.

When he was in Court, battling against Miles, he felt alive.

And now… he wouldn't be able to do that.

Ever again.

Finally, the tears started coming. They streamed down his face, dripping off his nose and his chin.

_I… it's over._

_My dream._

Phoenix buried his head in his hands, and sat there, like that, for fifteen minutes. He gave a muffled moan.

The only thought going through his head was 'It's all over'.

He felt empty.

Phoenix took a deep, shuddery breath, and looked up at the sky. The rain wasn't becoming lighter – on the contrary, it was still pelting down, forming large puddles underneath the bench Phoenix was sitting on.

Phoenix gave a miserable laugh as he realized what a sight he must look. He was completely drenched – his spiky hair hung limply on the side of his face. His eyes were red, and tears were flowing uncontrollably down his pale face. He was curled up on the bench, rocking slightly, and the combination of the heavy rain and his tears, was blinding him.

He was completely alone.

Phoenix knew that he couldn't just stay on the bench for the rest of the night. He had to get back to his home – he had to see Miles.

…_Miles._

_How will he react when I tell him?_

Phoenix was scared of how the silver haired man was going to react.

…_What if he doesn't believe me?_

_What if he thinks that…I actually _forged_ the evidence?_

_What if he hates me?_

In his confused state, Phoenix wasn't thinking straight. His brain told him that it would be better if Miles didn't know about the disaster.

"I can't tell him the truth." Phoenix mumbled out loud.

When he got no reply – not that he was expecting any – Phoenix stood up abruptly.

"I have to lie to the man I love!" he yelled fiercely, frightening a few birds in a near-by tree.

Phoenix took a step, and slipped on a mossy cobblestone, and fell backwards. He landed in the big, muddy puddle, and lay there, shivering.

…_I'm such a mess._

Phoenix lay in the puddle for what seemed like ages. He couldn't find the strength to sit up.

Phoenix longed for Miles at that moment. He needed to see the man he loved.

But…he couldn't tell Miles the truth. Because if Miles' reacted badly, then everything they had would be over.

It made sense to Phoenix.

Slowly, Phoenix got up off the ground. He brushed himself down, although it made no difference.

He turned around, and started walking out of the park. He continued walking – his arms clutching his stomach, until he reached his apartment building.

He was just about to enter the foyer, when he realized that he couldn't exactly go tramping through the corridors in the state he was in. He was dripping wet, and was very muddy, thanks to his clumsiness. He had a few random leaves stuck to his attire – not a very classy look.

The apartment that he and Miles lived in was very classy – and expensive. Miles had insisted on paying the money needed for their residence. His logic was; that he was the one who had wanted desperately to live in such an expensive apartment complex, so he would be more than happy to pay for Phoenix.

Phoenix felt guilty, so every month he insisted on paying the electricity bill by himself. The rest of the bills they shared.

They had a happy life.

A 'no-secrets-kept,-truth-always-told' kind of life.

And it was all about to change.

Phoenix pondered about how he was going to become clean. He decided that he would just call Miles – who was only in the building in front of him – and ask him to bring him a towel, so Phoenix could dry off.

Phoenix fumbled for his phone, and dialed Miles' number.

"Hello, Phoenix." Miles answered.

"M-Miles…" Phoenix cleared his throat and tried to sound relatively normal. "Er, I walked home-"

"In the rain? Phoenix, you'll get a cold. Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up." Miles said, sighing.

"Um, w-well, you see, I was already really wet…" Phoenix trailed off lamely.

"…Alright. I will never understand your logic. Well, why are you calling me now?" Miles asked.

"I fell." Phoenix said simply, wiping at his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Miles said anxiously.

"N-No…"

_Yes. _

_My heart is broken…_

"But I'm all muddy. C-Can you bring me a towel, please? I'm outside the apartment…" Phoenix said, trailing off slightly.

"Of course. Hold on, I'll be a minute." Miles hung up.

Phoenix wiped his nose on his suit sleeve – he wasn't going to need it anymore – and dried his eyes. Miles would want to know why he was crying – and what excuse could he come up with?

Phoenix waited numbly, not noticing anything, until Miles burst out of the door, holding an umbrella and a large, fluffy towel.

Although recent events had left Phoenix feelings incredibly depressed, the sight of his boyfriend running out in the rain for him, made Phoenix smile affectionately.

But only for a second.

Miles rolled his eyes playfully as he eyes Phoenix's ruined suit.

He held the umbrella over the two of them, and started drying Phoenix off – making him look slightly less appalling than he had previously.

"…Thanks, Miles." Phoenix choked out.

…_This might be hard to _not_ tell him the truth._

_I…think it is for the best._

"No problem…"

The two walked up to the apartment, and stepped inside. Miles closed the door, and his arms automatically snaked around Phoenix's waist. He leant in to kiss the no-longer defence attorney, and was slightly concerned when Phoenix dodged, and instead pressed his face into the crook of Miles' neck.

"Is something bothering you?" Miles asked, pushing Phoenix's wet hair out of his face.

"Er, no… I'm just…tired." Phoenix mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"How was the trial?" Miles asked.

Phoenix's heart started thumping painfully. He took a shuddery breath in.

"Er…The defendant ran away…" he whispered.

It was true, after all. But Phoenix couldn't really care about that now.

"Oh. I'm sure no one blames you." Miles said gently.

He thought that this was the reason for Phoenix's miserable expression.

"Hey, I don't, er, feel so well… I think I'll go to bed." Phoenix said quietly.

"You might want a shower." Miles said, smirking.

"Ha, yeah." Phoenix gave Miles a weak smile.

He stumbled over to the bathroom, locked the door, and collapsed on the ground, a new flood of tears dripping onto the floor.


	2. Suicide?

**Authors note: Hey! This is chapter two (obviously). Yup. Well, please read and review! (: Haha...**

The Forged Turnabout  
><strong>~Chapter Two~<br>** S u i c i d e ?

Miles Edgeworth waited patiently for his partner to finish having a shower.

Phoenix looked sick – there was no other way to put it. And it worried Miles.

_He doesn't look _ill_, as such._

_He looks…Well. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he looks…depressed._

_Surely he can't still be upset over the defendant running away?_

Although Phoenix had said that he wanted to go straight to bed, Miles knew that he should eat first.

The bathroom door opened. Phoenix stepped out; his hair still wet.

His face was pale, and his eyes were red.

_Christ, he looks terrible. I can't believe that he is just sick._

_Usually, when he is sick, he is still pretty much his usual energetic self._

_There must be something I'm missing._

"Phoenix?" Miles asked gently.

"…Yeah?" Phoenix replied.

"I know that you said that you would prefer to go straight to bed, but you'll feel in better health if you have something to eat." Miles said.

"…Alright." Phoenix stumbled over to the large bed, and sat down.

Although Miles was somewhat obsessive over keeping things clean, he didn't care that the two men were about to eat on the bed.

"I made chicken soup." Miles informed him, passing him a small bowl, and a plate with bread on it.

"Ok." Phoenix responded.

_Why is he only giving me one word replies?_

In silence, the two men ate. The only sound was the occasional munching.

"Er, I trust that the soup is satisfactory?" Miles asked, desperately trying to make conversation.

"Yes." Phoenix replied.

"Oh, alright. Good." Miles said, glancing at Phoenix.

Phoenix didn't say anything, but put his plate down.

"Done?" Miles asked, also finishing his own.

"Yes… Thank you." Phoenix said, giving a weak smile.

Miles got off the bed, and grabbed the plates. Instead of washing them like he usually did, Miles merely placed them in the sink.

_Phoenix is more important than two clean plates._

"Alright. Would you like a drink of water?" Miles offered.

"No, thank you." Phoenix said, closing his eyes.

Miles couldn't figure out exactly what was wrong with him.

"Alright." Miles strode over to where Phoenix was sitting on the bed.

He un-tucked the duvet. "Lie down, Phoenix. You're clean and warm now. Rest."

Phoenix opened his eyes, smiled appreciatively, and crawled underneath the thick duvets.

"Your hair is wet." Miles noted.

"It is." Phoenix replied.

"Let me dry it for you." Miles instructed. "It'll only make your cold worse, if you sleep with wet hair."

"Alright…Thanks." Phoenix said.

Miles strode into the bathroom, and picked up a warm towel from on the towel rack.

He walked back over to Phoenix, who had sat up, and began drying his dark hair.

_Having wet hair will only make him feel worse._

Miles finished drying Phoenix's thick hair, and quickly leant down to kiss his neck.

Phoenix shivered.

"Cold?" Miles asked.

"…A little." Phoenix admittedly, closing his eyes again.

Miles frowned, as he looked around the room. He wandered over to the linen cupboard, and pulled out a large, _magenta _(not pink) blanket.

Walking back over to Phoenix, Miles noticed that the man was already half-asleep.

He put the blanket over the still-shivering man, and tucked him in.

Miles grabbed a glass, and filled it with water. He placed it on the bedside table on Phoenix's side of the bed; just in case Phoenix got thirsty.

_What else might he need?_

The prosecutor thought for a second, before locating the box of tissues.

_Maybe he _is _sick. _

_Maybe that's all. _

_Let's look at the facts._

_He is cold, and sleepy. And he walked in the rain for a good part of the day. That all suggests that he is sick._

However_, usually when he is sick, he stays up late. _

_Christ; usually he milks it for all its worth._

_Something must be really bothering him._

_Why won't he tell me?_

He got into the bed beside Phoenix, even though it was still fairly early.

Absentmindedly, Miles wrapped his arms around the (no longer) defence attorney's waist.

Phoenix was warm – but not feverishly so.

_I guess…that's a start._

Miles pressed a kiss to Phoenix's shoulder.

Phoenix turned around, and rested his head against Miles' bare chest. He cuddled into Miles – maybe as comfort?

Miles didn't know.

The silver haired man smiled sadly – if Phoenix was sad, so was he – and wrapped his arms around the dark haired man tighter.

The two men lay there; Miles not daring to move, in case he disturbed Phoenix.

As Miles began to grow sleepy, he thought he felt something wet on his chest.

Like tears.

_Phoenix is…crying?_

"Are you all right, Phoenix? Are you crying?" Miles murmured.

"Mmph…No. I'm fine…" Phoenix whispered, his voice breaking.

"Get some sleep. Everything will seem better in the morning."

_Sleep well, my love._

_Hopefully, you'll feel better in the morning._

* * *

><p>Miles was disturbed by movement in the bed.<p>

Groggily, he opened his eyes. Phoenix wasn't lying next to him.

He was probably in the bathroom.

Miles turned over on his side, and looked at his alarm clock.

It was midnight.

Miles was just about to drift back to sleep, when he heard a small 'thunk' emitted from the bathroom.

…_Typical. He must have dropped something._

_I wonder if he is feeling alright…_

Miles sat up, and slowly got up out of his warm bed.

Quietly, he crept to the bathroom door, which he stuck his head around.

Phoenix was sitting on the edge of the bath, and had a container in his hands.

He didn't see Miles.

At first, Miles thought the bottle contained pain killers, but he then realized that it was the bottle containing sleeping pills.

_Hm. Can't he sleep?_

…_That's not right. _

_He was sound asleep only minutes ago._

Miles watched curiously as Phoenix opened the container.

He tipped it upside down, and at least nine small capsules fell into his hand.

_Those are really strong._

_I hope he knows that._

_I mean, with that number of sleeping pills, he could almost…_

Miles' eyes widened as he realized what Phoenix was planning on doing.

_Christ._

He was just about to intervene, when Phoenix shook his head. He re-opened the container lid, and put all of the capsules back.

Miles noticed his lips were moving.

The prosecutor moved in closer, to hear what he was saying.

Quietly, Phoenix was chanting "Miles, Miles, Miles, Miles."

Miles was confused.

_What the hell was that?_

_Was…he just about to commit suicide?_

_What should I do? _

_Confront him, or let him tell me about it in his own time?_

Miles frowned, and decided to let Phoenix tell him about it in his own time.

Miles quickly went to his bed, and lay down.

He closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing down – in an attempt to pretend to be asleep.

He felt the bed shift when Phoenix lay down beside him.

"I love you, Miles." He murmured into the 'sleeping' silver haired mans ear.

Phoenix turned around, and buried his face into the duvet; small sobs escaping his lips.


	3. Concealed Evidence

**Authors note: Hey! Well, chapter three is up. I'm not sure what day Phoenix's last trial was on - but whatever. I'm pretending that it was Friday :P Also, I'm also pretending that Trucy doesn't exist (Gasp, I know. I like Trucy and all, but I think having a small child living with Phoenix will greatly effect any dramatic-ness to come.) Well, as always, please read and review - I appreciate them loads. Thanks!**

The Forged Turnabout  
><strong>~Chapter Three~<br>**C o n c e a l e d E v i d e n c e

Phoenix rummaged around in the wardrobe he shared with his partner, looking for something comfortable to wear.

It was seven o'clock on Saturday morning - the day after Phoenix had been…_disbarred. _

_I…I still can't believe it. _

Phoenix pulled a grey hooded sweatshirt out of the wardrobe, and examined it.

_W-When did I buy this?_

…_Oh. Right. It was when I decided to be super healthy._

'_An early morning run, every morning'._

_Like that was ever gonna happen._

Phoenix sighed sadly, and pulled the unsightly grey thing over his head.

He also found some track-suit pants, and pulled those on as well.

_At least…Miles is going to work today._

_I need time to be by myself._

…_Again._

Phoenix glanced over at the man on his left – the prosecutor was still asleep.

He usually got up quite late on the weekend.

As Phoenix paced q_uietly _around the room – not wanting to disturb his lover - a thought occurred to him.

_Oh Christ. I'll be in the newspaper._

He raced outside of their apartment, well, as fast as he could in his shocked, sick state.

_Walking home in the rain has _not _helped my current situation._

He noticed that the paper had been delivered.

_Thank God._

_I didn't want to have to wait._

Phoenix fumbled with the newspaper, but managed to straighten it out.

_Typical._

He was on the front cover.

The headline read 'The Forging Attorney Disbarred.'

There was also a picture of him in court – looking enthusiastic and passionate. It had obviously been taken _before _that fateful day.

As Phoenix read through the article, his heart sank.

_Everyone who reads this is going to think I actually did it…_

_Maya, Larry, Gumshoe, Franziska…Miles._

_I can't let him see this._

Phoenix was just about to rip the front cover up, when he realized that the article that Miles read almost _religiously, _was on the inside cover.

Panic struck.

_Oh God. If I rip it up, he'll know something is up when he can't find his article._

…_If I get rid of the entire newspaper, I can pretend that it hasn't been delivered…_

…_But then he might go and get one from somewhere else…_

Before Phoenix had a chance to think it through properly, Miles called out.

"Phoenix?"

He sounded slightly panicky, but Phoenix didn't know why.

Phoenix wandered back into the bedroom, having stuffed the newspaper under the pink sofa – he would dispose of it later.

"Miles." Phoenix mumbled, sitting on his side of the bed.

Miles visibly sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel sick? Do you want me to make you something warm?…What _are _you wearing?" The silver haired man bombarded Phoenix with questions, the latter being slightly incredulous.

"Alright, no, no thanks, and a sweatshirt." Phoenix mumbled, in response to Miles' inquiries.

"…Right," Miles paused, before running a hand through his soft, silver hair. "You don't look very well."

"Oh." Phoenix wandered off into the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was messy – albeit, still spiky, and his face was pale. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked… generally unhealthy.

_Urk._

Miles walked into the bathroom behind him.

Phoenix neglected to notice how Miles' eyes flickered over to the bottle of sleeping pills, which lay discarded on the corner of the bathroom sink.

"Phoenix, love, is there anything you want to tell me?" Miles asked softly, coming up behind the no-longer defence attorney. He put his arms around Phoenix's waist, and nuzzled into his neck.

Phoenix's heart started beating faster.

_God. _

_Oh God._

_How could he know?_

_When did he find out?_

Phoenix hesitated. He could tell the truth now. He could tell Miles what was really happening.

But what would Miles' reaction be? Phoenix didn't want to think about it._  
><em>

"Um, n-no…" Phoenix muttered, starting to sweat a little.

"Oh," Miles looked slightly disappointed, and, yet again, Phoenix didn't understand why. "Alright. Well, why don't you go and lie down?"

Phoenix breathed a non-visible sigh of relief.

_I thought that he had found out for a second…_

_I guess not.  
><em>

Miles took Phoenix's hand, and gently led him back to their bed.

"Lie down, Phoenix. You look tired," Miles said, shaking his head slightly.

_I _am _tired._

_I didn't get much sleep last night._

_Not really.  
><em>

Phoenix thought that it was…sweet how Miles was looking out for him, even though he was going to be late for work.

…_Sweet._

_A word I would _never_ have used to describe Miles Edgeworth before I started dating him…_

As Phoenix lay down, Miles hurried around, getting ready for work.

Ten minutes later, the spiky haired man started drifting off to sleep.

Miles glanced over at Phoenix, planted a kiss on his cheek, and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Phoenix awoke, an hour and a half later, to a <em>very<em> annoying 'beeping' sound.

_What is this irritating sound…?_

Phoenix quickly deduced that the phone was ringing.

He stood up, staggered over to the bench, and fumbled around for the phone, which, unsurprisingly, was where it should be.

"H-hello?" Phoenix mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nick! What the hell happened?" Maya's angry voice rang through the apartment.

_Damn it. _

_I didn't suspect that someone would call _this_ soon…_

"Woah, Maya, tone it down a little, please. I'm sick." Phoenix said lamely.

"Alright, sorry, Nick. What happened? I've just got the newspaper from Kurain! It says… Well. I don't know what it is trying to tell me!" Maya said angrily.

Phoenix imagined that she was puffing out her cheeks.

"Um, I, er, got disbarred." Phoenix said.

"Why? It says that you forged evidence, but I thought…no. I _know _that you wouldn't do anything like that!" Maya said.

"Maya…"

Phoenix had decided that it would be easier if he didn't tell people the truth. If they asked if he had forged the evidence, he would just say 'I did what I needed to do, in order to gain a 'Not Guilty' verdict'. It was easier than telling people that he had been set up.

He didn't care what people he didn't know thought of him.

…But this was _Maya. _She was his closest friend, and his 'sidekick'. Phoenix had complete and utter faith in her – he would trust the kooky teenager with anything. Phoenix loved her – and he _did _care what she thought of him.

"…I… No. I didn't forge the evidence. Maya, I was set up… And they all think I did it…" Phoenix mumbled.

Maya was silent.

_Oh God. Does she not believe me…?_

_If she didn't believe me – it would destroy me further, if that is possible._

"Who was it, Nick? I'll kick their butt. I'll make them feel sorry for messing with someone _I_ love." Maya sounded so calm, and yet so… _infuriated _at the same time.

"I-I have my suspicions." Phoenix gave a shaky laugh.

"Who? Nick, tell me. I need to know. I need to know who ruined your career!" Maya yelled the last part of her sentence.

"…Kristoph Gavin." Phoenix said simply, picking at a bit of fluff on his pyjama bottoms.

Maya made a sound that resembled a dog growling. "Why?"

"I don't know, Maya. I really don't know anymore." Phoenix whimpered. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he broke off into soft sobs.

…_I didn't want to break down in front of her…_

…_So I guess it's good that I'm on the phone._

Phoenix laughed weakly at his own joke.

"Nick, I'll come and see you, if you want. I mean, things are pretty busy, but I would drop anything for you." Maya said.

_She'd do anything for me…_

_And I'd do anything for her._

"No, I'm fine, Maya… Keep working on making Kurain great." Phoenix gave another shaky laugh.

"Well, if you're sure… How did Edgeworth take the news?" Maya asked.

"I didn't tell him." Phoenix mumbled.

"Pardon? You're mumbling, Nick." Maya said.

"I said – 'I didn't tell him!" Phoenix yelled.

Maya was quiet.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. It's just…" Phoenix trailed off.

"I understand, Nick." Maya said softly. "…Why didn't you tell him…?"

"I'm scared that he won't believe me…That he will think that I forged the evidence…" Phoenix admitted.

"Nick, he won't. You're in love. He'll believe you – and everything will be better if you tell him." Maya advised.

"I don't know…" Phoenix mumbled.

"He'll find out anyways." Maya said.

"…I hid the newspaper." Phoenix confessed.

"Nick. Tell him the truth. You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain." Maya advised.

And she was right.

But, in Phoenix's eyes, that didn't change anything.


	4. Revealing the Truth

**Authors note: Hey! Well, this is chapter four. Getting close to the end! :P Obviously, this doesn't have a happy ending between the couple - Miles wasn't in Apollo Justice. But yup. Please read, and please review! I need reviews! Be a good egg and hit the button at the bottom of the page :P Haha.**

The Forged Turnabout  
><strong>~Chapter Four~<br>**R e v e a l i n g T h e T r u t h

Miles gripped the cool, hard object in his hand. He didn't know whether what he was going to do was going to be beneficial to him or not, but he needed to know the truth.

It was three weeks since that day that Phoenix had arrived home 'sick'. Since then, he had been moping around, forgetting to shave, and generally being miserable.

But what bothered Miles the most was the fact that Phoenix hadn't been to work.

Not once.

Usually, he would go to the 'Wright and Co Law Offices'. But now…he stayed at home.

All day.

Every day.

Miles hadn't questioned Phoenix about it – he was hoping that Phoenix would open up to him.

But he didn't.

So now, Miles was taking charge.

_This nonsense had gone on long enough._

"Phoenix, love, I need to talk to you." Miles called out, placing himself on the bed.

"Coming." Phoenix's replied, his voice depressed.

Miles watched as the spiky haired man sat on the opposite end of the bed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Phoenix…I know that you are hiding something from me. And I want to know what it is." Miles said, taking in a shaky breath.

Phoenix looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, faking stupidity.

"Don't give me that drivel. I'm not stupid." Miles growled.

He presented the green object he held in his hand.

Phoenix's magatama.

Phoenix exhaled sharply.

"Now, are you going to tell me the truth? Or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Miles asked.

Phoenix remained silent, and avoided eye contact.

_Right… Well, that was the last chance he had of opening up to me._

_I'm going to have to force it out of him._

"Alright. Well, has this problem…got anything to do with our relationship…?" Miles asked.

"No." Phoenix answered.

When no 'Psycho-locks' appeared, Miles gave a small sigh of relief.

_Well, at least this doesn't have anything to do with… _us.

…_Apart from the fact that he stubbornly refuses to tell me what is happening._

"Good. Has this got anything to do with your job?" Miles asked.

Phoenix flinched, and muttered something. Miles didn't need to know what he said, to notice the un-countable number of 'Psycho-locks' that appeared.

_Christ. How many of these damn Psycho-locks are there?_

_I don't even have any evidence!_

_I suppose I will have to question him._

"Right…Has this 'problem' got anything to do with that case in which the defendant ran away?" Miles asked.

Phoenix sighed. "Yes, it does."

A few locks broke, but the number remaining was still un-countable.

"Is…Is there more to it than that? Is there more to it than the fact that your client ran away…?"

Again, Phoenix frowned. "Um, no…?"

Miles scowled. "Phoenix, please tell me the truth. I can tell that you are lying."

Phoenix nodded.

"Ok. I am going to state something which I have deduced… This 'problem' has caused you to stop going to work at the moment, correct?" Miles asked.

"Yes." Phoenix hung his head, knowing that Miles was going to find the truth.

Nothing could escape Miles.

…_Why are there still so many locks?_

_This is worse than I thought… _

"How many people know of this problem?" Miles asked.

"A-A lot." Phoenix admitted.

…_Either he has told a lot of people, or it has been publicized_…_in the newspaper, perhaps_…_?  
><em>

_The newspaper which I haven't read in a while…_

"Was this problem publicized in the newspaper?" Miles questioned.

"Yes." Phoenix mumbled.

"And have you been hiding said newspapers?" Miles asked.

"Yes."

Miles stood up abruptly.

_Where could he have hidden them …?_

"No! Miles please… Don't look for them…" Phoenix said desperately.

"No, Phoenix. I am sick of you keeping this a secret from me. I'm your boyfriend…I'm your lover. I need to know what is so serious that you won't tell me…" Miles snapped.

"Miles…I'll tell you." Phoenix said, frowning.

"Go then." Miles said, whirling back around. He sat back on the bed.

_The truth will be revealed._

Phoenix inhaled sharply. "Um, well, you see, I'm, er, not quite sure how to put this…" he whimpered.

"Just spit it out." Miles advised, squaring his jaw.

"Um, ok. See, the thing is…I've been disbarred…"

"You've been disbarred…" Miles repeated dumbly, his mind whirring.

_I'm not sure what I was expecting…but… It certainly wasn't this!_

"Yeah." Phoenix scratched the back of his head.

"W-Why?" Miles asked, bewildered.

_Surely they don't consider it _his_ fault that the defendant ran away…_

_Do they?_

Phoenix mumbled something incoherently.

Miles raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Um, forged evidence…" Phoenix whispered.

_He….What? No. _

_Is he saying that he…forged evidence?_

_No…He wouldn't stoop that low._

Miles, having forgotten about the magatama, suddenly realized that there was only one 'Psycho-lock' left.

_He is still lying about something…_

"Miles, please say something…" Phoenix begged, still whispering.

"I-You're lying, Phoenix." Miles said sharply. "Did _you_ forge the evidence or not?"

"N-no…I didn't. Someone gave it to me – and I used it."

The last lock shattered.

_The truth…_

_He used forged evidence, which someone gave him. The Judge, presumably, found out…and the consequence…He had been disbarred._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miles asked sharply.

"I…" Phoenix looked ashamed. "I thought that maybe…maybe you wouldn't believe me when I said that I was set up. That maybe…you would think that _I _forged the evidence…"

Miles' heart sank.

_He thought…_

_He doesn't trust me._

Phoenix gave Miles a sad smile. "I didn't think you would believe me." he repeated.

Anger boiled up inside of Miles, although, he didn't know why.

"You don't trust me to believe you?" Miles hollered, standing up.

Phoenix, too, stood up. "Miles, it's not that…Please, you have to understand that I was confused…it made sense to me not to tell you."

"You've been hiding this life-changing secret for _three weeks!" _Miles spat. "Don't you understand how that makes _me _feel?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I was scared…" Phoenix said desperately.

"When we moved in together, we promised to have a 'no-secrets-kept' relationship. Do you remember? You were the one who decided it!" Miles shouted.

"Yes, I remember. But…" Phoenix trailed off.

_He made the decision not to trust me, so he needs to accept the consequences._

Miles took a deep breath, and willed himself to be calm.

"Look. It's not the fact that you _didn't _tell me… I'm angry because of _why_ you thought you couldn't tell me. It really hurts, _Wright_. To know that I put complete faith in you, and you obviously don't feel the same way." he snarled.

Miles noticed that Phoenix winced at the last name usage.

_He hurt me – I should be able to hurt him…_

_But…I don't want to._

"I've said I'm sorry!" Phoenix yelled.

"That doesn't change anything!" Miles, too, yelled. "Phoenix, this isn't just a little matter. It's not as though I'm over-reacting. This is a _big _matter. You decided that you wouldn't tell me something which has changed your life. How would you feel if the roles were reversed?"

"I, well, I'd be hurt…" Phoenix admitted.

"Words can't explain how _empty _this makes me." Miles snarled.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Phoenix said. "…I'll do anything."

"…You can't do anything." Miles paused. "I think…I think maybe I made a mistake by letting you into my life."

Phoenix whimpered, and Miles strode out of the bedroom. He slammed the door as hard as he could, and locked himself in his office. He sat against a wall, a put his head in his hands.

It took him a few minutes to realize that tears were streaming uncontrollably down his face.

_I'm not over-reacting…am I?_

_No. He didn't trust me with a secret so big that it changed his life._

…_Both our lives._

_And that can only mean one thing…_

Miles took a deep breath. The decision he was going to make was going to be incredibly hard, but… It was what he thought was right.

He got up, and went over to his desk. He started writing.

'_Dear Phoenix…'_

One might say that Miles was running away from his problems, and, in a way, that was what he was he doing.

Once again, he was leaving.

And nothing was going to stop him.


	5. Hope

**Authors note: Hey. This is the final chapter! A HUGE thanks to all those who reviewed and 'faved' and everything! (:**  
><strong>Well. I'm writing a story <em>also <em>set around the time when Phoenix was disbarred (Well. It is seven years later). I didn't really think about it, but, if you kinda squidge up the plot line, it could be a sequel to this story. Read it if you want the couple to have a happy ending :) Its called 'Forgotten Promises, My Turnabout'.**  
><strong>Thanks guys!<strong>

**~Cookie.**

The Forged Turnabout  
><strong>~Chapter Five~<br>**H o p e

Phoenix awoke the next morning, with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He hated fighting with Miles.

Phoenix quite often made the wrong decisions - but he knew that he had really outdone himself this time.

_Gee, I always knew that I was an idiot, but really…Why did I think that it was such a good idea to _not_ tell him?_

Phoenix rolled over, and noted that the space beside him was empty.

_I guess Miles spent the night in his office…_

_I hope he forgives me._

_But…How could I not have told him?_

_It was such a _huge _problem…Why didn't I tell him the truth?_

_If I was him…I wouldn't trust me ever again._

Phoenix stretched out his arms, and he pulled Miles' pillow towards him. He felt something that felt suspiciously like paper dig into his bare forearm.

He sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Before he picked up the paper, Phoenix glanced at his alarm clock.

It was eight thirty – and was still relatively early for a Sunday morning.

Miles didn't go to work on a Sunday – so he must still be in his office. Perhaps he had fallen asleep on his desk?

Phoenix smiled softly to himself as he thought of how…cute Miles would look, with his silver hair falling across his face, and gently snoring.

_So, what's this bit of paper?_

Phoenix pulled up the bit of paper (which had, by now, disappeared underneath Miles' pillow) and noted that it was an envelope.

There was no name on it.

_Hm, I wonder who it is addressed to._

Because Phoenix was very nosey, he gently slid his thumb underneath the flap, causing the envelope to open.

He tipped it up, and a letter feel out.

Phoenix opened it out, and noticed that it was addressed to him.

Moreover, it was written in Miles' fancy, elegant script.

_Woah, this letter is like…three pages long! _

_What could he possibly have to say to me that he can't say to my face?_

_I guess I'll just have to read it…_

Phoenix ran a hand through his spiky hair, and begun reading.

'_Dear Phoenix,_

_I've probably made a rash decision. But, you've known me long enough to understand that…I'm a coward. I'll admit it. I'm a coward. I've done what I needed to do, and I'm sorry that my decision is gong to hurt you. Understand that this is going to hurt me as__ well._

_Last month, I received a letter. It was from the Head of Interpol in Germany. She was offering me a job as being the Head of the Interpol Prosecuting Office. As you know, you mean more than anything to me. So, I declined the job. Obviously, you could have come with me, to Germany, but you were so happy here, with your job, and your friends. I couldn't bear to ask you to leave with me. Another option was that I could have gone to Germany by myself – although that never really was an option. Because I could be anywhere in the world, but I choose to be with you, because life is just _better _with you by my side._

_However, after recent events, I've come to realise that…I think I love you more than you love me. And it hurts me to have come to this conclusion. To think that you didn't feel confident enough to tell me the truth…It makes me feel so empty, and so cold inside. _

_The fact that you didn't tell me has made me see the truth, you see. I never was quite what you needed. You need someone gentle…someone not judgemental. Someone other than the man dubbed the 'Demon Prosecutor'._

_You may say that I am over-reacting, but, you know I've never been good at this wh__ole 'relationship' thing. And, to be hurt by the one person I love – yes, you are the _only_ person I could honestly say I love - …I think it'll be easier if I…have nothing to do with you…_

_So, tonight, or, I suppose it will be tomorrow morning when you read this, I will be on my way to Germany. The job remains to be available – and so I am about to begin my career abroad._

_Now the fact that I am leaving you is not entirely to do with the fact that you didn't tell me the truth. It has just opened my eyes. I threw away the chance of a life time, and now is my chance to leave._

_I would be lying if I told you that I don't love you anymore – I love you more than you know. To make this decision…to leave you now when you're in need…It breaks my heart. But I need to get out, Phoenix. I need to leave, to collect my thoughts. I need to escape from this life. _

_I'm a very selfish man._

_So, this will be the last time you hear from me. To avoid further heartache on my part, I am selfish enough to ask that you please don't try to contact me. Try to forget about me – be strong. _

…_You shouldn't find it too hard._

…_And just to let you know. If you had told me that you were set up in the beginning, I would have believed you. No doubt about it. _

_Phoenix, I'm truly sorry that you didn't tell me the truth. And I'm also sorry that I am not brave enough, nor strong enough to forgive and forget __what you did. Or rather, what you didn't do. _

_I love you._

_M. Edgeworth.'_

Phoenix stared blankly at the letter in front of him.

He re-read the letter three times over, trying to find a hidden meaning within the message.

_He must be playing __some sort of sick joke on me…_

Phoenix leapt up off the bed, and raced into Miles' office.

"Miles? Miles? ! MILES? !" Phoenix yelled desperately.

The office was empty.

He ran around the other rooms in the apartment, furiously yelling Miles' name.

The silver haired prosecutor was nowhere in sight.

"Miles? Come out, this isn't funny!" Phoenix shouted, his legs starting to shake.

There was no reply.

Phoenix raced into the living room, and grabbed the phone. He dialled Miles' cell phone number, and went numb as he heard Miles' familiar cell phone ring-tone ringing from in the bedroom.

_He…left his phone here. _

_Maybe he went to work today and accidentally left his phone here._

_Yes. That's it._

As Phoenix, once again, started to dial a number, he knew deep in his heart that Miles wasn't going to be at work.

"Hello, pal?" Detective Gumshoe answered.

"Gumshoe! I know Miles doesn't work on Sunday, but is he at his office?" Phoenix asked desperately, trying not to yell.

"…Pal? …Mr. Edgeworth has moved to Germany. Didn't you know? I thought you and he were together…" Gumshoe answered, his voice glum.

"HE HASN'T MOVED TO GERMANY!" Phoenix bellowed, slamming down the phone.

Phoenix racked his brains, trying to think of where Miles' could be.

_...I refuse to believe that he's gone…!_

But as time went on, Phoenix realised, with a heavy feeling in his stomach, that Miles had left him to go to Germany.

Miles never was a practical joker.

Tears started streaming down his face, dripping off his nose, onto the floor.

"What have I done to deserve such a horrible punishment?" Phoenix yelled, looking up at the sky.

_He hasn't really left me, has he__…?_

Phoenix sunk to the ground, and put his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, and yanked at it. He wanted to feel pain. He desperately wanted to break something – anything to distract him from the stabbing pain in his heart.

Phoenix stood up, and stumbled over to his – no, _their _bed – and buried his face into the thick duvet.

_How can this be true? !  
><em>

_I…I know I made a mistake, but…. Is this really necessary? !  
><em>

However, as Phoenix thought about it, he realized just how…stupid he had been by withholding the truth.

_I think…I think I deserved this, actually._

_But it doesn't mean that I accept it!_

Phoenix felt raw inside, and angrier than he had ever felt before.

He let out a muffled scream, and kicked his legs.

He hit the end of the bed with his foot, and felt an incredibly small feeling of satisfaction as his foot was swallowed up in pain.

_I feel…so empty…_

…_He said that he would have believed me…_

The no-longer defence attorney realized that it was becoming progressively more difficult to breathe. It was as though someone had taken an axe to his heart, and slashed it into a million tiny pieces.

Losing his attorneys badge was _nothing_ compared to the pain he felt at losing the man he loved.

Blinded by the tears streaming down his pale face, Phoenix pushed himself up off the bed. He rummaged around for something belonging to Miles – and ended up opening the wardrobe.

_I need…something belonging to him…_

Miles' magenta suit was hung up neatly – he had obviously decided not to take it with him.

Phoenix pulled the jacket off the coat hanger, and pushed his face into it. It still held Miles' soft, musky, slightly floral scent – and it gave Phoenix a small amount of comfort.

Again, Phoenix sunk to his knees, and lay on the ground, the jacket still pressed up against him.

He moved, and felt something dig into his chest.

_What….?_

He sat up, and fumbled around inside Miles' jacket pocket.

He pulled out a small, black box.

_Oh Christ. Please say that this isn't what it looks like…_

The spiky haired man opened the box, and inside, nestled in deep blue satin, lay a simple, yet beautiful gold ring.

Phoenix was absolutely speechless.

It was an engagement ring.

Gently, Phoenix pulled the ring out of the box.

Inside, the words '_Phoenix, __I'll love you forever. M.E.'_ were engraved, in an elegant font.

_No…!_

Phoenix let out a howl, and his tears became stronger.

_He was going to propose to me? !  
><em>

_What the _hell _have I done? !  
><em>

_MILES!_

Phoenix wiped pathetically at his face, and put the golden band on his ring finger. It felt absolutely perfect.

_I…_

_This could have been normal for me. To wear this ring everyday…_

_But it'll never be that way, now…_

_Good one, Phoenix._

* * *

><p>As the days went by, Phoenix resisted the urge to completely let himself go. He <em>forced <em>himself to get up in the morning, and he _forced _himself to eat breakfast. He _forced _himself to have a shower, and _forced _himself to look for jobs.

Although his life would never, ever be the same (and he knew that he would never, _ever _be anywhere _near_ happy ever again), Phoenix had hope. It was what kept him going through the tough times. Hope that, one day, the man he loved would come back home.

It was where he belonged.


End file.
